Más álla, el amor perdurara
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: ¿Que sintio Lily Evans, cuando murio James?, Por que el amor nunca se va...   Cancion Utilizada: Más Alla de Gloria Estefan


Más allá, siempre perdurara el amor…

**Cuando das sin esperar**

**Cuando quieres de verdad**

**Cuando brindas perdón**

**En lugar de rencor**

**Hay paz en tu corazón.**

Estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, lloraba sin parar. James estaba muerto. Voldemort no tardaría en llegar. Tenía que proteger a su hijo, con su vida si era necesario. James estaba muerto. Tenia que hacer algo, se le agotaba el tiempo. James estaba muerto. Aun no lo admitía, no lo creía, no lo quería creer. James estaba muerto.

**Cundo sientes compasión**

**Del amigo y su dolor**

**Cuando miras la estrella**

**Que oculta la niebla**

**Hay paz en tu corazón.**

Tenia que proteger a Harry, pero, ¿Cómo?, lo único que sentía dentro de sí, era odio, rencor hacia un ser que había destruido, no solo una, sino miles de familias desde que piso el mundo mágico. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sola, solo le quedaba su pequeño, por que James estaba muerto.

**Más alla del rencor**

**De las lágrimas y el dolor**

**Brilla la luz del amor**

**Dentro de cada corazón.**

**Ilusión, Navidad**

**Pon tus sueños a volar**

**Siembra paz**

**Brinda amor**

**Que el mundo entero pide más.**

La vida pasaba de largo, la muerte le tocaba el brazo. Voldemort estaba casi en la puerta, le quedaba un minuto como mínimo. Tenia que calmarse, tenía que controlarse. Harry tenia que vivir, no, Harry iba a vivir, no importaba a que precio. Tenia que pensar con claridad, pero no podía, por que James estaba muerto.

**Cuando brota una oración**

**Cuando aceptas el error**

**Cuando encuentras lugar**

**Para la libertad**

**Hay una sonrisa más.**

Harry, tenía que pensar en Harry, él tenía que seguir adelante, aunque ella no sobreviviera. James, cada vez que se le declaraba le decía que iba a conseguir su amor. Amor, eso era, amor, el amor que sentía por James seguía vivo, el amor que sentía hacia Harry seguía vivo, el amor hacia la vida seguía vivo. James no estaba muerto.

**Cuando llega la razón**

**Y se va la incomprensión**

**Cuando quieres luchar**

**Por un ideal**

**Hay una sonrisa más.**

James no estaba muerto, James no solo era la persona de carne y hueso, James estaba en el amor que ella sentía hacia él, James era ella, era su complemento, James era Harry. Su hijo, él era la razón por la que James había llegado al final, como ella. El amor que sentía hacia su hijo era muy grande, más grande que cualquier odio, o rencor. James no estaba muerto, y ella tampoco.

**Hay un rayo de sol**

**A través del cristal,**

**Hay un mundo mejor**

**Cuando aprendes a amar.**

"_Lilianne Evans, yo te acepto, para toda la eternidad, siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca me voy a separar de ti, aun cuando la muerte llame a nuestra puerta, yo seguiré contigo, por que el amor nunca muere, siempre vive, ni la muerte, ni el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos nos van a separar, por que la vida, el amor siempre nos van a unir."_

**Más alla del rencor**

**De las lágrimas y el dolor**

**Brilla la luz del amor**

**Dentro de cada corazón.**

"_-Es un niño, James, ¡Es un niño!-gritaba un hermosa pelirroja mientras un moreno con gafas la alzaba del piso-¿Estas llorando?-pregunto Lily preocupada._

_-De la hermosa felicidad, Lily-contesto un James, acariciando el vientre de la ojiverde." _

"–_Si, Harry Potter, vas a crecer y vas a ser un gran mago como tu papá y vas a tener la inteligencia de tu mamá, vas a ser muy feliz y de seguro te enamoras, de una pelirroja pero si es así, cuídate, su furia es fuerte, ¡Auch!-dijo James después de que Lily le diera un golpe en el hombro-Ves, lo que te digo, hijo, pero tu vas a hacer la diferencia._

_-Harry Potter, vas a cambiar el mundo-concluyo Lily."_

**Cuando alejas el temor**

**Y prodigas tu amistad**

**Cuando a un mismo cantar**

**Has unido tu voz**

**Hay paz en tu corazón.**

"_-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?, te esperamos durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?-decía James, mientras cargaba al recién nacido y le sonreía, el bebé de un momento a otro abrió los ojos-¡Mira Lily, tiene tus ojos!-grito el moreno emocionado, mientras Lily observaba a su familia con orgullo."_

**Cuando buscas con ardor**

**Y descubres tu verdad**

**Cuando quieres forjar**

**Un mañana mejor**

**Hay paz en tu corazón.**

Voldemort por fin llegó a la habitación. Lily se armó de valor y dejó al bebé en la cuna. Después de ruegos y llantos por la vida de su hijo, Lily Potter le dio una ultima mirada a Harry, y este le dedico una sonrisa, ella sabia que él lo iba a lograr, él sobreviviría, cambiaria al mundo y recordaría a sus padres como los héroes que dieron su vida por él, como los héroes que dieron tanto amor, haciendo así que él sobreviviera.

El 31 de Octubre de 1981, Lily y James Potter murieron, para luego volver a encontrarse y pasar una eternidad juntos, amándose, vigilando y velando por su hijo, pero esa noche, Lily comprendió que el amor nunca muere, si, hay diferentes tipos de amor, el de la familia y el de parejas son algunos, pero al final todos se unen en uno solo, haciendo así, el amor hacia los demás, hacia la vida, hacia uno mismo. Ella fue capaz, de entregar todo ese amor a su hijo y así salvarlo, pero también entendió, que el amor nunca se va, nunca muere, por que James no estaba muerto, y ella tampoco, estaban con Harry durante toda su vida, por que más allá, siempre perdurara el amor.

**Más allá del rencor**

**De las lágrimas y el dolor**

**Brilla la luz del amor**

**Dentro de cada corazón.**

**Ilusión, Navidad**

**Pon tus sueños a volar**

**Siembra paz**

**Brinda amor**

**Que el mundo entero pide más.**


End file.
